


Furry

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [431]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, furries and fursonae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/20/20: "pattern, fox, splurge”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [431]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Kudos: 31





	Furry

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/20/20: "pattern, fox, splurge”

This year Stiles vowed he’d not only attend the Con-Fur-Ence in San José, he’d win a prize, an honorable mention at least, _something_.

Unlike his werewolf boyfriend, born with the ability to just shift into human/animal form, Stiles’s fursona was imaginary and took creative effort and energy to appear.

For that reason Stiles really splurged and commissioned a Hollywood costume designer, who drew upon lore from all over the world for her pattern, to make him a fox mask.

The mask was so amazing that the first time Stiles put it on Derek took one look and proposed marriage.


End file.
